A Dimensional Threequel
by animerocker646
Summary: This is the long awaited thrid part to the Dimensional Series! Read the other two first! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, idea number 1 won the votes and I finally wrote it! =D Enjoy**

**Wally's POV**

I'm currently running laps around Central City as the Flash. My work as a super hero is never done. Right now it's about four in the afternoon and I can't wait for the day to be over. I have a date with Dick later tonight. I've been looking forward to this night for weeks and for a speedster that makes it ten times longer of a wait.

Suddenly my phone goes off. I pull it out running near the speed of sound and hope I can get decent cell service while doing this. "Wally, we have a problem," I hear Dick say from the other end. I swear if he's cancelling on me for work again, I might just kill him.

"Dick, if you're ditching me for work tonight, I swear," I threaten lightly over the phone and I hear him sigh. That's never a good sign. Am I missing something here?

"Wally, it's Tim, the cave's been infiltrated. I'm trying to get in now. I figured that you might want to come and help," Dick replies before hanging up and I sprint to the nearest zeta tube. No one messes with my birds! I get into the tube and hear it saying my name and manage to get into the cave. I see Dick getting into the cave through the front door. I peer around the cave to see it destroyed. There are burn marks, skid marks and a few blasts from a laser.

A loud shriek echoes through the cave. Dick and I look at each other horrified, that's Tim. "It came from the training room," Dick comments and I pick him and run towards the training room to where our little bird is being hurt. Right before we enter the training room I put Dick down and we walk in. We are greeted with the familiar sight of the villain, Warp. He's standing near the dimensional gate, it's been turned on and he has a sadistic smile on his face.

"Where's Robin?" Dick questions dangerously as he pulls out an explosive disk.

"I wouldn't try and blow this up. Your little bird is tumbling through this glorious invention to another dimension. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be making my escape," Warp explains and I pounce with Dick right behind me. Warps eyes go wide as my fist connects with his face. He staggers backwards and falls through the portal.

"Flash, it's starting to close. We have to go in and get Robin back," Dick orders and we jump into it without a second thought. We have to get out son back. I can tell that I black out part way through the jump because I wake up on the ground with Dick in my arms, out cold. The next thing that runs through my head is 'Tim' I look around frantically for Tim and find him on the ground not far from me.

"Walls, where are we?" Dick mumbles from beside me as he gets up and moves to check on Tim. I quickly follow him. It seems that Tim has a broken arm and possibly a concussion. It seems to me by the décor that we're in the young justice cave, except this on is actually in one piece.

"Tim, Bart, get back here right now and face me like the men you claim you are!" a young female voice yells. By the volume of her voice she doesn't seem to be too far away.

She comes into view a few seconds later with a red face and her bright blue eyes flashing with anger. She turns her head towards us and her eyes widen with surprise. Well, it looks like we've landed in Clare's dimension. This is a first, we've never managed to get ourselves here. They've always come to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clare asks surprised and then sees Tim, "we need to get him to the med bay. I'll get this thing sorted out." Clare runs out of the room and calls for someone to bring a stretcher. A few seconds later a rush of wind, a speedster and a second Robin greet us.

"Clare told us that you needed help?" The speedster questions and I point to Tim who's lying on the ground out cold. He nods and puts him on a stretcher. They rush Tim off to the med bay and Dick and I follow close behind.

Before we get to the med bay Clare comes into the hall and motions for us to follow her into the com room.

"Sorry, I know you want to see Tim, but Batman wants to talk to you," Clare apologizes as she walks into the com room. I turn around and give Dick a pained look. Dick shrugs and motions that we should enter the room.

"Walls, I know your upset, but we have to go in and talk to him. Then you can be as overprotective as you want over Tim. I feel the same way, no worries," Dick tells me trying to compromise. What can we say? We've grown really attached to the kid, even if he isn't legally our responsibility. Dick and I have practically raised him from when he was five. He still lives with us in our apartment when Bruce isn't holding him captive with Robin duties.

"Is something going on out here?" Clare questions sticking her head out of the doorway. Dick shakes his head no and drags me into the room behind him.

When we enter the room to see Bruce standing in the center, the rest of the room is surrounded by computer consoles. "Clare, thank you for bringing them to me," Bruce says ruffling the girl's hair fondly.

"Grandpa, stop it," Clare hisses at Bruce while fixing her hair. Then it hits me, in this dimension Bruce Wayne is in fact a grandfather…I've never thought of Bruce Wayne as a grandfather. It's kind of hard to wrap my mind around.

"There is some good news and bad news with you coming to this dimension. I'll give you the bad new first. We disassembled the dimensional gate after Bart and our Tim threw Clare into the portal as a prank. On top of that Rachel and Wally are both off world at the moment. The good news is that Wally isn't on the field and is will be helping you build it by hand in the Batcave," Bruce explains to us and I really don't see how any of that is good news…

"He also forgot to mention that you're staying with us at the manor. I'll be able to keep Tim company and out of trouble," Clare says while glaring at Bruce who completely forgot to mention the fact we'd be staying with him.

"Yes, well that's all I have to say. Alfred expects to see you at five sharp for dinner," Bruce tells us and then exits the room with a swish of his cape.

"You two can go and see Tim in the med bay. I have a few calls to make," Clare says with a smile. Dick and I exchange looks and then both go sprinting off to see Tim.

When we arrive at the med bay to see Batgirl patching up Tim's arm with care. She turns to look at us and nearly drops the bandages. "Wow, Rachel wasn't lying when she said that there was a male version of her from another dimension...and here I thought she was kidding," Batgirl admits with a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"No comment about there being a version of Wally West that's The Flash," I say to her while taking a heroic pose.

"Shut up, Wally. Is Tim going to be okay?" Dick asks Batgirl with concern lacing his voice. To most people he'd sound emotionless just like his mentor, but I know him too well. His hands are behind his back and he's moving them around trying to calm down because he can't stop moving. If he hadn't been trained by Batman for years he might be pacing back and forth across the room.

"He should be fine. His arm is fractured, and he doesn't have a concussion, so there isn't anything seriously wrong with him. He should wake up soon. I can't stay and chat though, I have a mission to prepare for, take care," Batgirl says as she runs out of the room not bothering to wait for a reply.

A soft groaning noise can be heard from the side of the room and my head snaps towards it. "What's going on?" Tim questions as he tries to move his bad arm and winces in pain.

"You were fighting Warp…CRAP, Dick, we forgot about Warp! Well, anyway we heard you scream and then followed the sound and found you gone! Then we jumped through the portal. We landed in Clare's dimension…she was worried about you," I reply jabbing him in the ribs lightly. A blush covers his face and he avoids my gaze completely. I hear Dick let out a chuckle from right next to me as he pulls us both into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, Timmy. We were really worried about you. Just try not to move your arm too much…oh and you can't be Robin till I say your arm is completely healed," Dick tells Tim sternly. There're those parenting skills coming in.

Tim looks like he's about to object, but Clare comes into the room and he shuts up right away. "It's four thirty. I figured we should get ready to leave for Gotham. Oh, welcome to my dimension Tim," Clare says with a wink and she motions for us to follow her out of the room and into the hallway.

**SOOO, I hope you liked it! Poor Tim...I hurt his arm!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
****If you want specific characters to show up in the story tell me! **

**PSS  
Reviews make me smile! =)**

**PSSS  
I don't own Young Justice...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! School's out! It's great. I can now write without the creativity being sucked out of me from that evil place...enjoy the chapter! =D**

I begin to walk out of room when I notice that no one is following me. Tim is looking at me like he didn't want to get up. "Tim, either I carry you or Wally does. No matter what happens we're leaving," Dick threatens Tim going into parent mode. I'm so glad that I don't have to do it that often. Batman raised Dick to be strict and it sometimes annoys Tim.

"I'm coming, don't have a cow," Tim concedes hoping off the bed trying not to move his arm. We make our way towards the zeta tubes only to see Clare yelling up towards a beam.

"I've had enough of you two. Alfred is going to kill us if we're late," Clare tells the people on the beam obviously pissed off. Then again, if anything were to get a bat in a tizzy, it would be Alfred's strict dinnertime. A familiar smirk appears on Clare's face, one that I've seen on Dick many times before. This smirk is one that means trouble for anyone that has messed with the wearer.

Clare curls her fingers into a fist and she slams it into the beam. I hear two muffled cries. Two bodies come falling down from the beam, but stop near the ground, they seem to be suspended from a cord coming from a grappling gun. I look at the two people to see that one of them is the Tim from this dimension and Bart. Tim is holding Bart's hand in a death grip to make sure he doesn't fall.

"What was that for?" Bart shouts at Clare as he drops to the ground out of this dimensions-wait Tim2's hand, there we go, a better name for him. Tim2 releases the grappling gun and drops to the floor with a lot my grace than Bart did.

"If Tim and I are late for dinner Alfred is going to give us the look. I hate it when he gives us the look," Clare growls to the Speedster and he backs up a little. Tim2 gives a sigh and pulls Bart aside and whispers something in his ear. I can tell that Clare is listening in because she groans in irritation.

"We'll go on ahead of you," Tim2 says as Bart pulls him out of the room at human speed. I see Clare roll her eyes and look over to Dick and see that he's doing the same thing! I feel like I'm missing out on something…

"What's with all the eye rolling?" I question the group and Dick breaks out laughing. I shoot him a glare and it doesn't even faze him.

"Let's just say that universe had to make up for the lack of Birdflash here," Clare explains and my eyes widen. OHHHHHH…how did I not see that. Dick continues laughing. At this point he nearly doubled over…

"Dick, shut up," I snap at him. Dick gives me a surprised look, obviously he didn't expect me to snap at him. He straightens up and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, Walls. Clare, aren't you going to take us to the Manor?" Dick apologizes with a smirk. He isn't really sorry…I'll get back at him for this.

"Right, just come to the zeta tubes. All I have to do is reset the computer. It might get confused and I don't want the Mountain's defense or the Batcave's defense to activate," Clare tells us as she starts walking backwards towards the zeta tubes.

We reach the transport room and Clare goes straight for the computer and starts typing at a speed that only a professional hacker can manage. It looks like Clare has managed to pick up a lot of her mother's skills, I wonder whose protégé she is. That would be an awkward conversation between parents. I know that she inherited some of her father's powers, but she might want to be Nightwing's protégé because she shares the same skill set. I'm going to have to ask Clare about that.

"Tim, do you mind helping me?" Clare asks him. I see Dick shove Tim forward and he glares at him, but goes over all the same. I can tell from here that Tim's face is flushed as he works with Clare, who is completely oblivious to his embarrassment.

Within five minutes we were through the zeta tubes and into the Batcave. The Batcave in this dimension is just like the one back home, it never changes. It has the same souvenirs, computers and training equipment…some things never change.

"Welcome to the Batcave. I called earlier to get clothes for you, since your still in uniform and those aren't allowed in the house," Tim2 greets from the shadows with clothes in his hands. I notice that Tim2 is in his civilian clothes, jeans and a red and black T-shirt.

"Thanks, we'll be up in a few minutes," Dick replies and Tim2 nods and heads to the exit of the Batcave.

About thirty minutes later we're finishing dinner. I've decided that Alfred's cooking is perfect in every dimension. Dick has been engaging in small talk with Bruce, Tim2 and occasionally Clare. They're mostly talking about the City of Gotham and the insane criminals in it. Bart and I on the other hand have been stuffing our faces and haven't said a word.

"So, Clare, who's your mentor?" I question her and she gives an amused smile.

"You sound like a reporter, that's all they ever seem to want to know. Whether I'm mentored by my mother or my father…well here's the answer, both of them. I don't think you guys have ever seen me in costume, but it's a blue superman shield. It's basically a mixture of both my parents' hero symbols," Clare explains with a sad smile. I guess she misses her parents.

"Master Bruce, Rachel is sending a message through to the Batcave," Alfred informs us in his crisp British accent. Clare literally flies out of her seat and speeds down the hallway to get to the computer.

"Mistress Clare, no flying in the hallways!" Alfred corrects half-heartedly as he waits for Bruce's reply.

"I'll be right down Alfred. Rachel will probably want to talk to you so you better come down. Tim, you need to get home to your father. Bart, you should be getting home as well," Bruce says and we all get up from the table.

Our Tim has a pained look on his face when he hears that Tim2 still has his family. Dick puts his hand on Tim's shoulder to tell him that he understands. I've never been able to relate to Tim or Dick's family issues, but I'm always there for them.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating more often now, and if you've ever followed my other Dimensional series then you'll know I'll update pretty often when I'm not distracted!**

******OHHH, someone asked if this was AU. Kind of, mostly because I change things around in each dimension. So, Tim doesn't have a family in one and does in another. =) Hope that helps.**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
Does anyone know something more evil than school finals?**

**PSS  
Seriously, if anyone wants something to happen in the story PM me or put it in the reviews! I will answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I told you I'd be back! Soooo, there is a POV change in this chapter...and if anyone is reading this then you'll know. On top of that it's in bold. JUST WARNING since the last few chapters have been in Wally's POV. It might get a little confusing with all the Wallys again...there should never be more than one of Wally West.**

**Clare's POV**

I land in the Batcave entrance and go towards the computer to see the message my parents left for us. To my surprise video chat is up. I had no idea they got that out in space…I learn something new every day. My mom is on the screen humming something to herself while she waits from someone to come into the cave. She's in her Nightwing outfit, so she's probably going to be leaving to fight some evil alien after the call.

"What has Alfred told you about flying in the house, Clare?" my mom scolds from the other end of the screen. I'm not in the room for five seconds before I get in trouble.

"Good to see you too, mom. How's the mission going?" I ask her eagerly. I hope that they're almost done out there. I hate thinking that they could die. That is a real burden of having superhero parents. I can honestly say that I haven't seen my parents in six months. I've been commuting from school to the manor. Occasionally I go home to clean and make sure that no one has broken into it, but other than that I'm on strict orders to come straight here.

My mom was taught by the best on how to be over protective. I'm not even allowed to patrol with Batman, just train and make sure Bart and Tim don't destroy the Young Justice Headquarters.

"Longer than expected…but I promise your father and I will come home as soon as possible," she says with a sad smile. I know she would rather be home with her family. She doesn't want me to lose my parents like she did. My father never had a family, he's a clone, and he isn't about to give up what he has either.

"Rachel, it's good to see that you're alright. We actually need to talk to Wally can you patch us through to him?" Bruce questions my mom and she sighs.

"It's nice to see you too, Bruce and sure I'll let you talk to Wally. He's probably bored anyway. I see that you're having dimensional problems, he's the best person to talk to," mom replies and then her screen goes blank and Wally shows up looking really bored.

"Hey, you guys finally ended up in our dimension. I'm going to send you the coordinates for the locations for the parts of the dimensional gate. Rachel and I sort of scattered them everywhere…sorry about that," Wally says with an amused smirk.

I feel bad for Wally. He always tags along with my parents on missions, but he doesn't get to do anything besides man the computer and steer the ship for pick up. I can tell that it bothers him, but he never says anything about it.

"Thanks, Wally. Bring everyone home safely," Bruce tells him and then cuts of the transmission. A binging noise comes from the computer and a little letter appears. The letter has a flash symbol on it. I guess Wally sent the locations to us.

The link opens and there are a bunch of addresses for the parts. I recognize five locations that I can get to easily. Three are at my house and two are near a friend's house. The bad thing is that there are twenty seven parts.

"I know where five of the parts are. I can go and pick them up tomorrow," I comment while they're reading the list. I look over to Bruce who is going to have to make the decision since my parents aren't here at the moment. Basically, he's my legal guardian till my parents come back home.

"I know that three are located in your house, but where are the other two parts that you're talking about?" Dick asks me when he finished the list. I guess he figured out that my mom hid some parts in the house.

"The other two parts are in Star City. I'm going there tomorrow to help my friend at his parent's archery club," I reply and wait for someone to say something.

"Very well, I know the location of a few of the parts as well. Some of the more important parts are encrypted so no one would be able to put the device back together. It'll take a few hours for my decryption program to finish, but I should have all the parts together in two or three days. We'll start the search tomorrow. I have to go on patrol. Clare, watch our…guests," Bruce says ordering me to stay put. Bruce leaves the room to get suited up and after a few minutes of silence later I hear the Batmobile leave the cave.

Great, I'm stuck sitting at home, again. "Who do you know in Star City?" I hear Tim ask from behind me. I turn around to face him and find it a little difficult. I can tell that Tim kind of has a crush on me, but it can't last. I mean we're from different dimensions!

"My friend Apollo is running his parents' archery club while they're off planet. Since it's summer break for me, I help him twice a week with lessons and stuff," I answer with a smile. Apollo is kind of my best friend. My parents and Apollo's parents, Roy and Artemis, are still really good friends even after the whole Young Justice thing fell apart for them. So basically, Apollo and I have known each other since we were little. Apollo is also really overprotective, I'm pretty sure he gets that from his father.

"Could you take Tim with you tomorrow?" Wally/Flash questions me with a sly grin on his face. Ugh, how am I going to say no? I mean I have no reason to, besides the fact that Apollo might not be civil towards him.

"Alright, I'll be leaving at seven thirty to grab the stuff from my house and then I'll be going straight to Star City," I inform Tim and he nods happily. I guess he's excited to tag along.

"Well, it's past midnight already. Since none of us have patrol we might as well get to sleep," Dick says with grin. Wait, I know that look. My mom uses that on my dad when they have free time. He grabs Wally/Flash by the collar of his shirt and drags him upstairs.

"Ugh, I hate it when they do that," Tim groans as he tries to repress a shudder. I shudder instead...

"I'll take you to your room," I tell him and lead him to the second floor where he, Dick and Wally/Flash are staying. I drop him off at his guest room and go towards the stairs to head to my room.

"Goodnight, Clare," Tim whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I sigh, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Hi, again. I hope you liked the little insight into Clare's life. I added some Wally/Dick moment at the end, but the next few chapters will be about Clare, Tim and Apollo. **

**OHH, and there was a question about the ages of Dick and Wally...well Dick is 29 and Wally is 31...if I've done the math right...how about we all just take my word for it. Just incase anyone was wondering Tim and Clare are both 13 XD**

**Thanks for the positive feedback on the story! This one is a little different from the other two. Umm, I doubt anyone liked the Roy/Artemis thing that I put in there, but it's another dimension and I have an explanation for it later. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes me write more often, when people don't review I think no one is reading it...would that make you write?**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
If it wasn't obivous, I don't own Young Justice.**

**PSS  
Just a reminder, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I've been so busy with school stuff, like summer reading and a math packet of evil! Enjoy the story, I'll give you more details at the bottom! =D**

**Tim's POV**

A loud, almost inhuman, bang wakes me up. I jolt my broken arm and nearly fall out of bed. "Tim, get up. We need to leave in less than an hour. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" I hear Clare yell through the door. I turn my head to the clock next to my bed and see that it reads 6:00am. Despite the rumors that the Bat clan doesn't sleep and doesn't need it, in reality we do. I haven't had a goodnights sleep in about a week. I'm running on twelve hours of total sleep over the course of seven days…and I got the majority of it last night when I slept for about five hours after I finally found a good position to keep my arm in.

I sit up, minding my arm, and see that there's a small pile of clothes at the foot of my bed. I look them over for size. It looks like they'll fit without a problem. It seems to me that I'm wearing black jeans, a green polo shirt, black converses and a pair of sunglasses. I can only wonder who left them for me, was it Clare? Wally? Dick? It was probably Dick since I didn't hear the person come in. I grab the clothes and head to the bathroom.

I can't believe that I could still be sleeping right now if Wally hadn't suggested that I spend the day with Clare. They both know that I have feelings for her. We had a long talk the morning after I first met her. Wally thinks it's cute and Dick isn't sure that it'll work out. I don't think that it's going to work either…the relationship would be impractical. I think that Dick and Wally might be the only set of guardians to force their charge to go out on with a girl. They can be so weird. I'm pretty sure that Wally wants me to try the relationship. I don't think Clare wants a relationship anyway. She's the one that said she doesn't do long distance relationships!

There's also another road block, and he goes by the name of Apollo. The last time I met Apollo he looked like he was developing heat vision when Clare kissed me on the cheek. I can only imagine what he'd have done if I kissed her.

"Timmy, hurry up. You have a busy day ahead of you and you still need to eat breakfast!" Wally sings from the other side of the bathroom door breaking me out of my thoughts. I'm told that I think too much…and sometimes I wonder if they're right because I walk out of the bathroom to see Wally, in civilian clothes as well, pointing at the clock on the nightstand and it's now 6:30. That means I've been contemplating my nonexistent love life for a half hour.

"I'm coming, sorry for taking too long," I apologize and Wally just grins and ruffles my hair. Ugh, I hate it when people touch my hair.

"Put your shoes on and hurry up or I'll do it for you," Wally tells me tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. I hate living with a speedster sometimes, they really don't have much patience for people of human speed.

I go over to the bed, sit down on it and begin to tie my shoes, with my one good hand. "Too slow," Wally mutters. The next thing I know Wally is tying my shoes. When he finishes I notice two things, first his finger is caught in the knot and Dick is standing in the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

Dick is wearing nearly the same thing as I am, except the shirt is blue and he isn't wearing sunglasses. "Wally, we went through this when he was a kid and when we were kids, you can't tie shoe laces going at super speed. You always get your fingers caught," Dick reminds him and Wally's face turns the same color as his hair.

By the time we finally got Wally's finger free of my shoe it was ten of. I run down the stairs to the kitchen where Clare is standing there and she isn't looking pleased with me. Clare is dressed in black cargo pants that reach the top of her knees, a light green short sleeved shirt with a small silvery designs on it and black tennis shoes with a white lining. She definitely isn't a girly girl.

"You only have a few minutes to eat your breakfast," Clare comments as she hands me a bowl of cereal. Not sure which kind, but I shovel it down at a speed Wally would be proud of.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Clare," I tell her politely and she gives me a slight smile.

"Alright then, come on down to the cave with me and we'll be on our way," she replies softly as we make our way to the grandfather clock that leads to the Batcave.

In all honesty this version of the Batcave isn't much different from the one back home, maybe the software is updated a little bit more? Other than that there's the same giant penny, the same dinosaur, the same joker card and the same rack of suits. Well, except for the early female Robin suits that Rachel wore.

"Is your Batcave any different from this one? You seem to be looking at it closely," Clare questions lightly as she types in the coordinates of her home into the zeta tube system.

"It's not all that different. Well, besides your mother's Robin costumes that is…" I reply offhandedly. Suddenly, Clare grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the zeta tubes. The computer announces our departure before I even know what's going on.

We end up in a darkly lit room with a large computer as its only illumination. Clare claps her hands twice and all the lights come on. It's almost like the Batcave we just left except there are Nightwing and I guess Conner's costumes. There's also one other costume at the very end I don't recognize…it's black like the Nightwing costume, but it has a blue S-shield adorning it. This might be Clare's costume!

"Like my super hero outfit?" Clare asks coyly. I almost blurt out yes…almost, but I didn't. I shrug my shoulders indifferently. I really hope I don't look like an idiot.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for those pieces that your mom has hidden in the house?" I question her and she nods her head.

"Well, they aren't really hidden. My mom told me about the parts after she dismantled the portal. She hides them in plain sight, so they're fairly easy to find if you know what you're looking for. Come on, they're upstairs," she answers excitedly.

This is the first time that I've actually been inside another girl's house alone…this probably isn't the best time to be thinking like this. Stupid hormones!

**Hi, again! I feel terrible for not updating for so long...but school got to me. Even during summer vaction it gets in the way! I have to read two trilogies (so six books) and a play. And then a Pre-Calculus refresher math packet for my Calculus class. UGH, why can't they just let me finish my summer in peace!**

**So, there you go, that's why I haven't been updating...I'm almost done with the reading. One more Trilogy to go and then 16 more problems on math...(goes to cry in corner...WHY? WHY? DO I HAVE TO DO MATH, WHY?)**

**Okay, my ranting is done for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be posting more really soon. You will be seeing Apollo in the next chapter! I hope someone was looking forward to that. =3**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
REVIEW! =) I'll give you a virtual Robin cookie with chocolate chips!**

**PSS  
I don't own Young Justice**


End file.
